A tough life
by J-chan
Summary: This is a/u. It will turn into a MT/P fic, soon. New ch! Pls review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters. 

A tough life

It was around midnight, on a violently stormy night. Screams, terrors, and blasts could be heard all over the city. People running around, screaming for their life. Buildings and homes blew up by the blasts. The fire lighted up the dark. Buildings crumbled to the ground. There were blood and dead people on the ground. Two evil laughs scared people. Two voice that people wished that they never heard. 

"Sis, what should I do with this young boy?" A straight short black hair Adult asked. The boy was sitting on the ground crying for his mother.

"Do whatever you want to" She rolled her eye and her hand ran through her short blond hair. The male smirked and jumped in the sky car and ran over the boy. "Why do I have an immature brother" She sighed at the sight of 17 laughing at the dead boy. 

A blast shot and barley missed 18's face. "Idiot! You cut my hair!" She looked at her hair. "Now it will get forever to grow back!" She glared at spiked black hair saiyan. He's one of last two warrior of Dbz group. He limped to the tree and leading to the tree to support his weight. His clothes were shredded and there's cuts and bruises all over his body. There was hatred and despite in his eyes. He knew that he would die soon. He flew to 17 with all of his power. He formed a huge blast and aimed for 17 and 18. The androids stood there watching the huge blast heading to them. The blast destroyed everything around the androids. 

"WHAT?!" He stared at the androids with shock. "Can't be, that was one of my most powerful technique." The androids stood there with ripped clothes and looking perfectly fine. It was over for him. His last say was, "You won't destroy us, there will be other powerful warrior after me and finish my mission." He smirked and whispered very quietly. "I love you, Bulma and Trunks" A blast from the androids hit him and blew him up. 

Author notes:: Sorry that was short. It seems that every time i write a new fic. I always start the first ch shorter than others. Anyway.. other of my fic Vegeta saga.. i'm trying to think of good title for that.. and i'm taking a break from that fic. Right now i'm very busy with school and stuff. But my softball season will ends soon so i will have more time to write fics.. And needs to update my site..... If any one of you r visitor to my site.. don't hit me or throw anything.. okay? ::ducks from the flying objects:: I will update it soon as i can!! okay? 

Anyway! hope u enjoy this fic! ~K-chan


	2. Ch 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters

"VVEEGGEETTAAAA!" The aqua haired young woman cried, as she jumped out of the bed. She flopped to the floor and cried into her pillow. "Why.. why do you have to go after them?" 

"Momma?" A cute, 4 years old 1/2 saiyan peeked through as he opened the door. He felt a sadness in the room. "Momma, why are you crying?" As he got closer to his mother. He hugged his mother, trying to comfort her. "Where is dada?" Bulma looked at Trunks and hugged him.

"Your father..." Her voice straining, trying to not cry. "Your father is dead" Her eyes was swollen and red. Trunks stared at his mother. His eyes filled with tears.

"Dada?" His tears rolled on his cheek. Bulma put Trunks in her arms, and rocking him forward and backward. 

"Shh.. it will be okay." She stroked his lavender hair.

.........................................................................................

"We have to put her in the chamber!" He looks at his daughter being hold by his wife. The baby cooed at his father. 

"Do we have to?" She tightens her hold on her daughter. He glazes into his daughter's beautiful brown eyes.

"We have to.. for her safety." He nodded sadly. "Don't worry, she won't be harmed. She will be educational by the machine. Her body won't stay the same, it will grow normally as her age grows." They knew that they won't see their daughter ever again. Her wife nodded and handed him the baby. He carefully places the baby in the chamber. The wife turned the machine on. The water flooded the chamber. The baby's eyes closed and her body relaxed. They stared at lifeless baby.

"Gohan!" As his wife sobbed in his arms.

"Don't worry, Pan is asleep. Her heart is still beating, Videl." As he led Videl out of the room, he locked the door. "She won't die." They walked in the elevator, there was a tear falling on Gohan's cheek. "We will miss you, my baby, Pan." The elevator rose above the ground. 

"Are you sure she will be safe?" Videl stared down, the door on the ground closed.

"Yes, and we better hurry up before the androids find us." Gohan grabbed her hand and flew away. 

As Gohan and Videl headed for their home, they saw a huge terrible mess. They looked at a woman lying on the ground in horrify. 

"MOM!" Gohan screamed for his mom. He scoped to the ground and landed. He handled her carefully. He examined her body. There were several broken ribs, a lot cuts and bruises all over her body, and a bad wound on her head. "Mom? Can you hear me?

"G..gohan?" Chichi gasped in pain. 

"Its okay.. you are safe now." Gohan comforted her. Something unexpected happened, Gohan turned just in time to see a blast shot through his wife. "VIDEL!!" He ran to his dying wife. The laughter cracked up in the air. Gohan glared at the androids. They appeared from nowhere. Gohan's attention turned back to Videl.

"Gohan.." His name barely escaped from her lips. "Please takes care our daughter." He could hear her labored breathing. 

"Don't try to speak, okay? You will be okay." He holds her carefully in his arms. Chichi dragged herself to see her daughter in law. 

"Videl, everything will be okay." Chichi tried to comfort Videl.

"I'm not scared.. I know I will die." Videl smiled weakly. "I'm happy that you are my family, Chichi." She looked at Chichi then to Gohan. "I love you, Gohan." She whispered. 

"No.." Gohan felt her body's temperature dropped; her skin became pale and her eyes closed. "VIDEL!" Gohan screamed in anger. His hair turned into gold, his eyes became green and cold. There was golden aura surround him. Chichi gasped in shock. She scrambled backward. Gohan stood up and looking more like his father. He glared at the laughing androids.

"Oh great, now he's trying to copying me with that blond hair." 18 crossed her arms. Gohan blasted off and charged at them. His elbow connected with 17's jaws. That sent him flying toward to the mountain. 18 growled and punched Gohan. He ducked and kicked her stomach. They fought for several hours until 17 and 18 decided to leave. Androids looked at beat up Gohan lying on the ground. They left.

"Gohan! She limped to Gohan. Chichi collapsed to his chest and gripped his torn shirt. She starts to crying. "I thought I will lose you!"

............................................

"I'm the last warrior." He stared coldly at burials. Chichi tried to comfort him. 

"Its okay.." Bulma look at Gohan.

"I missed them" Chichi trying to hold back her tears.

"They don't deserve to die!" Gohan told everyone.

"I know.." Bulma's head bowed sadly. "Good bye everyone." She stared at the burials of Dbz group.

"Calm down, dear." Chichi grabbed Gohan's arm.

"Who did this?" Trunks say as he walked to Gohan. 

"The androids" Gohan look down at 4 years old kid. _Could this kid become a warrior? _Gohan thought about training him. Gohan picked up Trunks. "Let's go home"

"Please rest in peace." They whispered. They headed for home.

Author notes:: I checked the first ch. I didn't realize that i have several spelling mistakes. Thank you, Hanita-chan for pointing out my spelling mistakes. I definitely need a editor, cuz i'm not good at editing grammars. If theres anyone willing to check my grammar mistakes. E mail me. My softball seasons ended. Now i have time to write more fics!

~K-chan


	3. Ch 2

Disclaimer: If I had a dime for every time I have to hear that. I would be rich. I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters.  
  
16 years have passed by.   
  
_It has been 3 years since I traveled to the past for Goku's medicine. I miss them._ Trunks thought, wandering alone to the burial area. He stopped and kneeled near one grave. He shook his head; he never could forget his master's death. "Why did you have to go and leave me here?" His voice was straining and filled with anger. Trunks position changed from kneeling to sitting in Indian style.   
  
::Flashback::  
  
"GOHAN!!" The scream escaped from a young boy as adult crashed into the ground. A young Trunks hurried to the lifeless body on the ground. "GOHAN! Please wake up!" He shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Ugh.. book in..." Gohan's voice was drowning. 

"What are you trying to say?" There were tears on Trunks' puzzled face. 

"...my...desk" His hand dropped to the ground. Then thunders were clapping in the sky. The rain was pouring. Trunks couldn't believe that his master was dead. Tears welled in his eyes. He screamed and used up all air he had in his lungs. His hair transformed to a golden yellow and his eyes became green. A huge golden aura growing around him. 

::End of flashback::  
  
Trunks stared at the grave with curiosity. "What did you mean by that?" He sighed and his attention turned to the sky. "A book in my desk..." He whipser to himself. His thoughts were pounding on what Gohan meant. "Did you mean that you want me to find a book in your desk?" He turned to the grave. "What's so important in the book?" He stood up and looked at the grave one more time. "I guess I better find out." He grabbed his sword that was waiting near a boulder and headed for his master's house. 

...................

He landed near Chichi's house. He walked to the door and carefully knocked. The door opened slowly. 

"Who's there?" A woman asked with caution.

"It's me, Trunks" He answered with a hope.

"OH! Trunks!" Chichi greeted him with a warm welcome. "Glad that you are here please come in!" Trunks nodded and walked in. "Want something to or drink?" Chichi offered him some food. 

"Thank you" He replied in shy tone. Trunks sat down and started eating the food. _WOW this food is delicious!_ Trunks thought. "Oh yeah!" He yelled as he remembered that he had to ask Chichi about the book. "Chichi?"

"Yes?" She relied happily. Chichi was glad to have a guest at her home. She tugged a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Gohan told me something about a book in his desk." Trunks ate the last piece of chicken.

"Oh, that was supposed be secret between Gohan, Videl, Bulma, and me." Chichi told him, he could hear worried tone in her voice. Chichi was shocked that Gohan told Trunks the secret. "I will get the book for you." She smiled and walked out of the room. Few minutes later, Chichi showed up with an old brown leather book. Trunks looked at it curiously. Chichi handed him the book. Trunks opened the book and read it.  
__

I hope Chichi, Bulma or Trunks finds this. Once whosoever finds this, I'm already dead. I know that I will die soon. There's a secret underground, near the mountain region. Please go there and open the door on the ground with this key. Once you enter, you see a  
room with a chamber in it. Please turn off the machine and be prepare to get my daughter out of the chamber.   
Gohan 

"Daughter?? I didn't know that Gohan has a daughter!" He yelled as eyes widen and he looked at Chichi for an answer. 

"Yeah. When you were 4 years old, Gohan and Videl had a baby." Chichi whipsered sadly. Chichi walked to the door. "I will be waiting at your mother's house." She opened the door. "Go and get his daughter." She got in a car and sped off. 

"Wha.. Why me?" He stammered. Trunks stood there with his jaw dropped. "I guess I better go and find this underground." He flew away.

....................

Near the mountain region, "Where's the door?" He growled in frustration. Trunks searched all around on the ground. His foot stepped on something hard and his head shot down. "AHA! Must be the door!" He shouts in excitment. He cleared up the moss, weeds and leaves that were on the door. He unlocked the door and noticed steps. He walked down; it was pitched dark in there. But he found a glowing light far in other room. He followed the light. He searched for a button or switch on the wall. As his hands were feeling the wall, he found a button and pressed it. The lights went on, he saw a teenager in the chamber.

Her lifeless body floated in the water, her eyes were closed, and her long black hair spread out. Trunks walked to the chamber to get a closer look. Pink could be noticed easily on his cheek because the teenager girl was naked. Several seconds later, he realized something else. "What the hell?! She has tail!" He screamed in shock. His mouth dropped. "Anyway.. back to what I was doing." He cleared his throat. He walked to the machine and checked her status. "Hmm.. So she's 16 years old, her health is good, and her education is very high. I guess that's good." He nodded as he read her status. 

Trunks tried to figure out how to turn the machine off and open the chamber. "Oh there!" He punched the button and turned the switch off. The machine hummed and the engine powered down. The chamber door opened, and the water rushed out of the chamber. The girl fell out of the chamber, along with the water. Luckily, Trunks caught her just in time before she hit the floor. "Oops.. I could have drained the water  
first." He said sheepishly. 

He settled the teenager on the floor. He took his jacket off and wrapped the teenager with it. He  
noticed how beautiful she was. She had long black hair and she looked so cute when she was sleeping. He picked her up carefully and held her gently. He walked out of the underground and flew away. 

While Trunks was flying, he gazed at the teenager. "I wonder, what's your name." He whispered tenderly. He made sure that she was comfortable in his arms. "I'm sure your name will be pretty as you are." He said affectionately. He smiled, for first time in a long time. He embraced her little more closely to him.  
  
.....................

There was a knock on the door. "I better get that." Bulma smiled at Chichi. She opened the door and gasped at the sight of the girl. "Trunks! Is she the daughter of Gohan and Videl?" Trunks nodded. Alarmed, Bulma shout for Chichi. "Could you get some blankets please!" Chichi ran to a closet and grabbed several blankets.

"Mother, where should I put her?" He said with worry. Trunks looked at Bulma.

"Follow me" Bulma led Trunks to a room. "Put her on the bed. Chichi will return with several more blankets" Bulma said with condiently. Trunks lay her gently on the bed. Chichi rushed in the room with piles of blankets. Bulma grabbed several blankets and covered the girl, making sure that it would keep her warm.

"What am I supposed to do?" Irritated, he didn't like when he was being left out. Trunks watched the two busy women making sure that the teenager is comfortable.

"Trunks, go to my room and get clothes from my closet for Pan" Bulma requested. Trunks nodded and exited the room.

"So, her name is Pan." Trunks smiled. "That's pretty name." He said quietly. He grabbed some clothes from the closet and returned to the room. "Here" He handed them to his mother. 

"Thanks" Bulma put the clothes on the chair. "Chichi, Trunks, lets leave Pan alone and let her sleep." Bulma whisper softly. They nodded and left with Bulma. 

"I didn't know that Pan would still be alive!" Chichi sobbed while Bulma tried to comfort her. Trunks left while Bulma was chatting and comforting Chichi. 

Trunks entered the room where Pan was. He sat by the bed. "I'm curious, what's the color of your eyes?" He asked softly and lovingly, watching as Pan slept soundly. He smiled and brushed some strands away from Pan's face. "I want to know more about you." He said fondly. He decided to stay there until she woke up.  


Author notes:: Hope you like it so far! I will try to get the next ch up soon. FREEDOM!! schools out almost a week ago. Finally, i will be able to work on fics. Also i will move my site to somewhere. Hopeful its better than tripod. It will takes a while for me to do that. But don't worry it will be up soon. Ja ne for now ~K-chan


	4. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters.

She woke up. Her eyes searched around the room and found a sleeping purple hair saiyan sitting there. "I wonder why he's here? Who is he?.. maybe he will know where's my parents." She questioned her self. She pushed the blanket away and stand up. Her legs weren't used to the gravity, she stumbled and fell on sleeping saiyan's lap. The saiyan grabbed her and settle her on his lap. "Huh? I thought you are sleeping?" She gasped.

"I was, until I felt your ki." He smiled. He noticed that she has beautiful brown eyes. Then after few seconds, he blushed and grabbed the blanket to cover her.

"Huh? oh thanks" She said it with surprised in her voice. He smiled. Then there was a silence but not an awkward one. "What's your name?" The silence was broke by the female quarter saiyan. 

"Trunks" Trunks answered her.

"My name is...." She was interppruted by Trunks.

"Pan.. I know your name because my mom and Chichi told me" Trunks said it softly.

"Oh.. where's my parents?" Pan spoke with curious as she looked into Trunks's eyes.

"Eh.. they are dead." Trunks gulped.

"WHAT?!" Pan stood up suddenly. "WHO KILLED THEM?!" Pan attempted to fly by just jump out of the window. Trunks grabbed her hand.

"You can't fly, not yet.. and you can't fight." Trunks pulled her up and took her into his arms. "You are not strong enough. You was stuck in the chamber for 16 years. You don't have the strength yet." Pan clutched his shirt, trying to keep her warm. Trunks wrapped her with his arms to keep her warm. "Have the machine teach you fighting techniques?" Pan nodded. "Good, then when you are ready, then I will help you to train." 

"Really?" Pan looked up with happiness in her voice. Trunks smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" She said it with joyful. Pan hugged him. Trunks blushed and realized that she was naked again. Pan didn't know that she was naked. 

"Here's the blanket" Trunks handed her the blanket. Pan blushed and wrapped herself with the blanket. Trunks laughed.

"Looks like it's the beginning of beautiful relationship!" A purple hair woman whispered to a blacked hair woman while they were peeking through the door.

"Yeah.. I can't wait for grandchildren, Bulma." She said it with joyful. 

"That makes two!" Bulma hugged Chichi.

"Lets leave.. before they find out about us." Chichi whispered. They left.

"Man! I have really long hair!!" Pan looked at her hair. "Trunks?"

"Yeah?" Trunks said softly while he looked away from Pan. He was giving her private to get dressed.

"Who can cut my hair?.. it's too long for me to train." Pan waited for Trunks's answer. Trunks stared at Pan. She was wearing his old clothes. _She looks so cute in his clothes. _Then he snapped back to the reality.

"Well.. maybe Chichi and my mom can do it." Trunks hold Pan's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Mom?" 

"Yeah dear?" Bulma answered sweetly. 

"I need a haircut" Pan said as Trunks showed Bulma her long hair.

"Hmmm.... C'mon.." Bulma guided Pan to the chair. Pan sat down as the blanket went around her neck. Trunks smiled and walk out of the kitchen. 

"I gotta to figure out when, and where the androids will attack." Trunks growled. He began typing on the computer.

"Bulma? is it done?" Pan sat there patiently as she watch her hair falling.

"Hmmm...mmmmmmmm..." Bulma and Chichi hummed in union. 

"I think it looks terrific on her!" Chichi told Bulma in excited tone.

"Yeah, I agree!" Bulma smiled. Chichi walked to Pan and took the blanket off.   


"Go and see yourself in the mirror." Chichi smiled and clapped.

"Wow! you guys have done a good job!" Pan laughed. She loves her hair. It was short and cute! She twirled several times to watch her hair fly in the air. She stopped and face to Bulma and Chichi. "Thank you!!" She ran to hug Bulma and Chichi.

"Mom.. I found the info..." Trunks said as he looked up from the papers. His mouth dropped and he was speechless.

"P..P..Pan.. You look good!" Trunks said it casual and tried to hide his stammer tone. 

"Thanks!" Pan smiled. Bulma and Chichi grinned at the sight of Trunks's expression at the momement when he saw Pan with new hairstyle.

"Mom, I found some info of where and when will androids attack." Trunks handed the paper to Bulma.

"Thank you." Bulma said it seriously as she read deeply in the paper.

"Androids?" Pan asked curiously.

"They are cold, evil androids who killed 3/4 population in this world. They also killed your parents and dbz group." Trunks answered her coldly.  
  
"Oh... how long has they been terrorize people?" Pan felt sorry for them. She never knew that they had to go through all of those painful times.

"Since your dad was teenager." Trunks said it sadly. Pan hugged him to make him feel little bit better. Trunks smiled and hugged her too. Bulma and Chichi left to leave them alone. Trunks smelled her hair. Her hair smells like wildflowers in the forest. Trunks enjoyed her scent. Pan felt safe and warm in his embrace. 

"Can you help me to train tomorrow?" Pan gazes into Trunks's eyes. His eyes were blue as sky.   
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered her quietly. There was something that made him feel drawn to Pan. _Maybe it's her beautiful brown eyes. _He tilts his head down and leaned down to Pan. His nose was only less than an inch close to her nose. Pan begun to tense up little bit. Trunks pulled away and shook his head. _Why am I having this feeling. Now is not the time. I can't worry about my feelings. We have to deal with Androids. _His thoughts started to blur his mind."I will show your bedroom." Trunks led her to her bedroom.   


"Okay." Pan whispered. _What just happened there.. did trunks tried to kiss me? I don't understand this feelings. To be honest.. I don't know whats going on between Trunks and me. _Pan was confused. She decided to forget it. 

Author notes: I hope u like this ch! More to come soon. Pls give me any ideas for next ch. Right now, I have no idea what to write about next ch. And about the website.. I'm still working on it. I know it seem so long. But I'm sorry the htmls are hard to understand. So pls be patient.... if u have any fanfic, fanarts or fanmangas and u wanna to sent it to me. Pls feel free to sent it to me. I will be gald to post them up once I finish fixing up my site. My email is Sportygal1603@aol.com Pls add your name, nickname or online name to the email and also a brief description pls... thanks! I can't wait to see your fanfics, fanarts, or fanmangas.

~ja ne for now.... K-chan


End file.
